things that you regret
by swiftshift
Summary: Dark,Resentful!Shinji, Apologetic,Rei, Regretful,Asuka My oh my look how time flies, my whimsical melody of hate and despair, can you take it and heal me or will you drown for me


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion nor do I own the Rebuild

Author note: Challenge fic from jameis

Chapter 1: the prologue, all ends lead to new beginnings

' _When will this end?…_ ' a figure shrouded in black wondered

A giant, metallic, purple humanoid figure with a singular horn on its head, receives a devastating punch to the face

' _This is misery, endless fighting for what purpose…_ ' the figure was revealed in a cockpit of sorts

The purple creature responds with a monstrous roar that shook the foundation of the buildings around it

" _ **Shin...un ca…ou…ar me?!**_ " a feminine voice reverberated inside the cockpit

' _This is pointless… everything is pointless…_ ' a boy thought as he remembered

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Oi! Shinji-baka as much as I hate to tell you this, I think you should at least know about it" a red headed female exclaimed as she held a camera in one hand**_

" _ **Asuka…?" Shinji questioned as he sat on the edge of his bed**_

" _ **Just shut up and watch baka" Asuka demanded as she shoved the camera into his hands and stomped out of his room**_

" _ ***sigh*" 'I wonder what Asuka's planning this time…' Shinji wondered thinking of many possibilities but couldn't find a single reason not to view it 'it can't be that bad…' Shinji thought to himself as he watched the video**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

' _I was wrong, seeing that ruined my life, seeing that broke my trust in the one I loved_ ' the boy revealed to be Shinji thought to himself

The purple giant caught an incoming fist as its head slowly faced the monster who was thrashing around trying to get free

"I hate this! I hate you even more! Damn this life! Damn this existence! Most of all, Damn you Rei Ayanami!" Shinji roared as he manoeuvred the purple titan

The purple giant's eyes flashed and it let out an earth shaking roar and slammed its fist into the other monster's abdomen forcing it to double over

Grabbing hold of both of the monster's arms, the purple giant reared its head back, its previously white glowing eyes glowing an ominous crimson red, ignoring the people processing the scene with shocked and terror stricken faces

With a deafening roar of rage the purple giant plunged its singular horn into the other monster causing it to shriek in pain and thrash around

"Stop Moving Around!" Shinji yelled as he pulled the monster's arms from their sockets and then proceeded to do the same with the monster's legs leaving the black mass, crippled for some amount of time, unable to dislodge itself from the horn of the purple giant

"Shogoki, eliminating target in the most inhumane way conceivable" Shinji stated as the purple giant, now known as Shogoki dislodged the unfortunate mass of former troublesome monster and slammed it into the ground before straddling the monster's destroyed waist and started stabbing the black mass relentlessly in every area it could reach

Growing bored with the almost corpse, Shogoki grabbed its progression knife and stabbed the blood red orb in the center of the corpse

The command center was silent even the normally bossy, noisy and mischievous pilot Asuka Soryu was quiet, all to stunned and quite frankly too terrified to speak, let alone move a muscle

' _What the hell was that?!_ ' was the thought running through everybody's minds as they watched the screen

' _This was not in the scenario… his personality should have been on the meeker side so much so that this wouldn't, shouldn't and couldn't have even had the slightest possibility of happening_ ' Gendo Ikari thought to himself

"Shin…ji…" Misato whispered as she stared at the screen

" _ **Mission completed… …Angel eliminated… …**_ " Shinji stated as the simulation ended with an aurora like effect

"Oi! Shinji-bak…" Asuka tried to reprimand Shinji as he entered the the command center with his head tilted downwards hiding his eyes, but was unable to as Shinji's hand clamped around her throat and lifted her above the ground

"I don't think I'll tolerate you calling me that anymore Soryu" Shinji said as he slowly lifted his head to look at her while the sector 2 agent positioned themselves around him with guns drawn and pointed at him

"Shinji put Asuka down" Misato stated as she also raised her gun at Shinji

"hhggh?..." Shinji smirked as he threw Asuka towards one of the section 2 agents forcing him to drop his gun to catch Asuka

"Now Shinji yo!" Misato started but stopped at the smirk Shinji had on his face

"I'm leaving now, don't bother calling me back" Shinji stated as the smirk never left his face, while he left the command center altogether

Hi there everybody, so credit for challenge goes to jaune x emerald, this is another of my creations that I made, because I am irresponsible and like to procrastinate a lot… anyways I've had this on the I'll finish it eventually board for about 2 years and a half so I finally forced myself to finish and post the thing so here it is

swiftshift signing out


End file.
